No Understandings
by Cotton.V
Summary: Hermione finds out that Draco is Head Boy and thinks its not going to work out. But Draco seems different and Hermione wants to know why.


No Understandings

**This is my first Hermione and Draco story. It's also my first Harry Potter fanfic so if it not good than I'm sorry, but I did try. I do not own harry potter or any of the characters.**

When Hermione found out that the Head Boy was going to be Draco Malfoy she thought she was going to die. How was she going to do anything with him? I mean, it's one thing that they hate each other, but to have to pair up and share the same common room too. That is just outrages, why do she and Malfoy have to be Head Girl and Boy together. Why couldn't it be anyone else besides him? Hermione couldn't get the angry though out of here head as she seated herself in her seat in the Head's section of the train. This was just how Hermione wanted to start out the year. Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Draco had entered until he let out a curse.

"Bloody Hell, your Head Girl" Draco glared.

"Same goes to you Malfoy, I not happy about this arrangement either so shut it" Hermione glared back. Draco let out another curse before he seated himself far away from her. She didn't mind because it brought joy to her that she doesn't have to be close to the prick. Hermione and Draco didn't talk to each other through the whole train ride. When they got to Hogwarts they headed to their rooms with no exchange of words. Hermione was tired when she finish fixing her room. She headed to the common room and found Draco lying on the couch.

"You know that you have a bed, right?" Hermione asked sarcastically half expecting a snooty comment. But Draco just glared at her as she looked down at him. The silence didn't crack until Draco sited up looking at her as if he would kill her.

"Granger, why are you staring at me?" It had taken Hermione a minute to understand what he was asking and how to answer it.

"Well, I was curious on why your down here", even though it wasn't the real reason why she was staring at him. If he knew that she was looking at how much his appearance has change she think he might kill her. Draco stared at her for a while before getting up to head to his room. Okay now that was awkward, Hermione thought before heading to bed.

For the past weeks Draco has been acting different and it was starting to freak Hermione out. She didn't know what was wrong with him but he hasn't called her 'Mud blood' which really she's not complaining. He been very helpful on our duties and he haven't insulated her. He's been nicer than usually and when she tried telling Harry and Ron they just laughed and said she was crazy. This made her angry because she doesn't like people thinking she dumb. So Hermione decided to figure out what wrong with Draco. She ended up finding him in the common room reading a book. She slowly approached him so she wouldn't anger him in any way. Hermione was in front of him when he gave out a sign and laid his book down.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked annoying. Hermione started to frigate as she didn't know how to ask him what she wanted to ask. He glared at her for a while as I took her forever to answer him.

"Any day now Granger" Hermione could tell he was getting annoyed by the second and thought it was time to spill it.

"I was wondering what was wrong with you. Cause you've been acting strange lately." Hermione said. Malfoy gave Hermione a confused look. Did he have no idea of how he is acting or is Harry and Ron right about me being crazy?

"Granger I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Okay, than why are you acting weird? I mean you been nice to me and stuff."

Malfoy looked away at the last statement, "So you noticed that, huh." Why is Malfoy acting as if he is shy? Then he turned around with a smirk on his face. Shit! What's going on?

"So you've noticed my little act?" Draco stranded in front of me, towering my body with his. A sudden chill went through my body making me shudder. Draco's smirk widened as he inched closer to me, brushing his body against mine. Leaning his head down beside my ear, "What's wrong" he whispered. A new wave of chills has taken over Hermione's body. Draco placed a hand on her hip pulling her closer to his body.

"Malfoy, what are you doing" Hermione asked shakily.

"How about calling be by my name, Hermione" Draco sited back down on the couch pulling Hermione with him, straddling his hip. Hermione face started to flush with the new position.

"Draco, what are you...?" Hermione was cut off as Draco kissed her. The kiss was rough but passionate at the same time. At first Hermione was shocked but after that she kissed Draco back. Draco gently grabs the back of her head to deepen the kiss while licking her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. Moaning Hermione allowed him entrance. The feeling of Draco's tongue feeling the inside of her mouth was driving her crazy as she can't get enough. Hermione slides her arm around his neck to get closer as they fought for dominance. Draco slides his hand up under her shirt. Cupping her breast Hermione broke the kiss and let out a loud moan. "Feel good?" Draco asked as he rubbed his figures over her breast (and yes Hermione is not wearing a bra so it makes this easy) getting a moan for his answer. Slowly he pulled her shirt over her head to show her bare chest. Hermione moaned in protest. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well I don't think it fairs that I shirtless and you're not" She pouted. Draco smirked at the response. "Then how about you make it even" he whispered against her ear causing her to shudder. Hermione started too worked on Draco's shirt as her hand starts shakes when unbuttoning it. Draco helped her with his shirt, when it was disposed of Hermione stared at his features. He was truly beautiful with a fine tine stomach, nothing was wrong with this body as it was perfect. Draco started to work on her breast as she rubbed her hands all over his body. Moaning as Draco sucked and lightly bites her nipple. Hermione travels her hand down below Draco's waste band grabbing ahold of his member as Draco suppressed a moan. She rubbed the tip of his member with her thumb making him moan even louder. Draco let out a growled before yanking down Hermione's skirt. She let out a yelp with the sudden movement before suppressing a moan as Draco inserted a figure inside her with another. "Draco…" Hermione moaned as his speed up his strokes. Draco was getting impatient as he pulled his figures and replaced them with his member. Hermione yelped as she felt something bigger in her as it felt like it was ripping her in half. "Shhh… the pain will go away I promise" Draco cradled her as he didn't know this would be her first. He waited for her to adjust before he started to thrust into her. After a few thrust Hermione had adjust to Draco member. "Draco…" Hermione moaned. Draco started to thrust harder, deeper, and faster. Draco kept pounded into her until he was near breaking point.

"Draco… I'm about…Ah"

"Yeah, I close too"

At the same time they both climaxed. Hermione laid in Draco's arms until they both recovered. They looked each other in the eye and grinned.


End file.
